Harry Black, Year Of The Stone
by wolf113
Summary: Left at an Orphanage as a baby, Harry was always different. His powers and affinity with fire distanced him from other kids. Then Harry meets a man named Sirius and finds out about a whole new world. Join Harry as he adventures Hogwarts many halls with his friends and discovers a plot never intended to be uncovered. Will Harry survive his first year at Hogwarts?


**Authors Note: So this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction and I will warn you that it will be alternate universe and the characters OOC, as would be expected if they had grown in a different ****environment. I have read this chapter over many times and I think that I have corrected everything but as I wrote it I may have skipped something, so please inform me if you find anything.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and the only thing that belongs to me is the plot of this fan fiction.**

Heavy white snow fell lazily from the dark night sky, slowly drifting down and deepening the thick blanket of unblemished snow covering the street known as Kristoff Drive. The image of the drive that night could be compared to the peaceful scenes commonly seen on a muggle Christmas card, but what was happening on this street was certainly not holy.

Lily Potter was walking quickly, almost running, down the streets of London. Snow was falling all around her and the small blue bundle in her arms was the only thing keeping her warm. Even though it was cold Lily refused to get a taxi, that only made her situation more real. She didn't want to do this, she loved both her Sons, but both Dumbledore and James had agreed that it was the best thing to do, for the greater good. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to keep the tears that threatened to spill at bay, why did it have to be _Harry_? She shook her head and rid herself of those thoughts, she had to do it, it was the only way.

As Lily turned the final corner and saw her destination she couldn't help but sob, there it was _Saint Margaret's orphanage for children_, it wasn't even for magical children, but Dumbledore had said it was for the best. Her footsteps were more hesitant now, for every step taken drew her closer to the inevitable, unconsciously she held the bundle tighter. As she reached the steps of the orphanage she took a deep breath, trying to settle her nerves. Closing her eyes she lay the bundle on the cold, snow covered steps of the orphanage and knocked the door three times, she then turned and darted off into the night. That was the last time she would see her son as Harry James Potter.

Inside the orphanage Helen was just finishing her nightly tea when she heard a knock. As she rose from her chair she heard another, then another as she left the room. She opened the thick wooden doors of the orphanage and looked around, quite confused as to where the person who knocked was. She looked for a few moments more before she decided that they had left and started to close the door, it was them she heard a small cry. It was small and hesitant but Helen knew she had heard it. She looked down and was disgusted, there on the floor in front of her was a small child, wrapped in a thin blanket and left in the snow. Shaking her head, Helen picked up the bundle and took the child inside, smiling when it snuggled into her.

She took the child into the large television and games room and sat on the floor in front of the fire with the child in her arms, warming it. It was at this moment she looked down to inspect the child. She saw a sight that made her heart melt. The child, clearly a boy from the blanket, was beautiful. He had startling green eyes that seemed to constantly change shades, soft silky black hair that felt in small slightly curled tufts and most strangely of all, a lightning bolt shaped scar. Then Helen noticed a small piece of torn paper pinned to the boy's baby-grow. It read;

_To whom this may concern,_

_This child is named Harry James Potter. His birthday is the 8th of February and he is not yet a year old. Treat him well._

Helen could not help but snort at the end sentence "_treat him well?" _his Parents certainly did a great job of that. Helen sighed softly at the child as she picked him up, she was disappointed in the Parents, why would anyone do that to their own child? She carried him up the stairs and placed in quietly in a cot, in the only empty room in the orphanage.

_LINE BREAK_

Sirius Orion Black was whistling happily as he knocked on the door to the Potter estate. He smiled to himself as he waited for the door to be answered and the greeted James merrily. He walked into the living room already in a debate about Quidditch. He sat down at the couch moaning to James about the defeat of the Montrose Magpies, the most successful team in English and Irish Quidditch.

"Really James, who on earth would think that the Montroses would be beaten, but by the Chudley bloody Canons of all teams!" James just laughed.

"Can you all shut up about Quidditch! Honestly is there anything else you men think about?" Lily said in good humour, snow melting on her hair. James just laughed and Sirius suddenly felt suspicious.

"Why is there snow on you hair Lily? Albus said for you all to lay low for awhile." James stopped laughing and Lily became defensive.

"Well I just went out for a little while, besides its not me I'm worried about, its Henry." Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you go?" Lily chewed on her lip, as she always did when she was nervous.

"Just to London." James nodded his agreement, Sirius felt his suspicion rise.

"London, why?" Lily stiffened and took a deep breath.

"Just to drop something off." James nodded his agreement again but Sirius was extremely suspicious now.

"What?" It was then that all composure Lily had broke, she started sobbing.

"Harry." She said through choked sobs, she was hysterical now, struggling to breath as hard, violent sobs shook her body. Sirius suddenly felt confused.

"Harry?" He was sure he had heard wrong, but then James nodded his confirmation, seemingly unaffected by the loss of his son. Before Sirius knew it he had punched James in the face and was screaming loudly.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PUP! WHERE IS HE! WHERE IS HE? JAMES I AM GOING TO GOD DAMN KILL YOU!" With that Sirius disapparated from the estate.

_LINE BREAK_

Sirius sighed unhappily. It had been around ten years since he had last seen his pup, meaning he was around Ten now. Sirius put his head in his hands. He had been searching for Harry all those years and still hadn't found him, there were hundreds of different places in London where Harry could be and Sirius couldn't let Dumbledore know he was looking for Harry as well, only making his search harder. There had been so many times when he was ready to just give up, but the thought of having his Harry back was the one thing that kept him going. Through all his years of searching Sirius was pretty sure that he knew where Harry was, _Saint Margaret's orphanage for children_. Even though it was known to be one of the nicer orphanages the thought of his pup in there still made his blood boil, and it wasn't even a magical orphanage. Now the only thing keeping Sirius from his pup was appearance and his approach. If Harry was in the Orphanage Sirius was certain that they would only let muggle looking people adopt, because really, who would think a man in a wizarding robe was sane enough for a child and if he approached Harry in the wrong way he would frighten the poor boy off and all of his work would be fore nothing. But Sirius was prepared, he had had help from Remus and was not almost one hundred percent sure that he could pull it off, the only problem was the small percentage that didn't think he could was making it a hell of a lot more difficult to consider, with all the what if's it was creating. But Sirius knew he would have to be brave and that if he never even tried he would always regret it, so taking a deep breath he picked up the phone. It was answered in seconds.

"Hello, this is Saint Margaret's orphanage for children, how can I help?" A cheerful voice asked on the end of the phone. Sirius ran his hand through his hair and steeled his nerves.

"Hi, I am Sirius Orion Black and I was hoping that I could arrange a meeting with a child in your care, Harry James Potter." Sirius said in his most confident and professional voice.

"Of course, when are you next available for this meeting?" Sirius quickly checked his calendar, he could not afford to mess this up.

"The thirty first of may please?" Sirius half said, half asked.

"Sure thing. Is five o'clock okay with you?" Sirius smiled triumphantly, he was finally meeting his pup.

"Yes, that's brilliant, thank you." Sirius said, his voice more cheerful then professional as he grinned like the cat that caught the canary.

"Now I must go and tell Harry now, Goodbye." At that the woman hung up and Sirius allowed himself a victory dance, whilst feeling a bit stupid over worrying so much.

**Authors Note: I would also like to point out that Harry will not be in Gryffindor, nor will he befriend Ronald Weasley. Sorry for you Weasley fans out there, and Dumbledore ****  
**


End file.
